Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recording. For example, video conferencing allows two or more individuals to communicate with each other using a combination of software applications, telecommunications devices, and a telecommunications network. Telecommunications devices may also record video streams to transmit as messages across a telecommunications network.
Although telecommunications applications and devices exist to provide two way video communication between two devices, there can be issues with video streaming, such as modifying images within the video stream during pendency of a communication session. Telecommunications devices use physical manipulation of the device in order to perform operations. For example, devices are typically operated by changing an orientation of the device or manipulating an input device, such as a touchscreen. Accordingly, there is still a need in the art to improve video communications between devices and modifying video streams in real time while the video stream is being captured.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.